


The Restaurant Booth

by superpsychtime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpsychtime/pseuds/superpsychtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are on a date at a restaurant. Wait, no, scratch that. It's not a date because Sam is there. Or at least, that's what Dean thinks. WARNING: High amounts of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Restaurant Booth

Never bring your brother on your date.

Well, see, that was the thing. Was it even a date?

A few months ago, the new student, Castiel Novak, walked into Dean's class with his goofy trenchcoat, disheveled dark brown hair, and stupid sapphire blue eyes. Little did Dean know, this was also the day when Cas would start to involuntarily worm his way into Dean's heart.

Not that he would ever tell him that, of course.

Dean couldn't place what it was that was so intriguing about Cas. He had so many quirky yet lovable traits it was impossible to decide on a favorite. Maybe it was the way Castiel never quite understood modern references to stuff any normal teenager would know about. Or maybe it was the way he would tilt his head and give Dean the most innocently perplexed look in the world whenever he made such a reference. Perhaps it was the way he would catch Cas just staring at him with those impossibly blue eyes of his as if Dean was the most important thing in the world. Maybe it was-

"Dean! Can I get a toy to go with my meal?"

The request from his brother shook Dean out of his train of thought. He realized that while he was lost in thought he had been accidentally staring at Castiel, who was sitting opposite from him in their booth. He quickly directed his eyes to Sam, his cheeks suddenly stained scarlet from blush, but not before Cas caught him staring.

"Uh, yeah Sammy, anything you want. You still have the money dad gave you?"

Sam smiled before replying. Dean couldn't tell if this was because he still had what little money their father had given him or if he had also caught Dean staring and found the situation hilarious. Either way, the mischievous smile that was plastered on Sam's face only added to the list of reasons why Dean regretted his dad forcing him to take Sam to the new restaurant Dean had suggested him and Cas check out.

"Yeah I still have the money," was Sam's cheeky reply. If the restaurant wasn't filled to the brim with people Dean knew that there was very little stopping him from punching that smile right off of his smart aleck face. "I'll be right back." And with that Sam scooted out of his booth seat next to Dean and began to worm his way through the crowd of people, slowly and steadily making his way to the front, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

Alone.

The word hit Dean like a punch in the gut. Of course they weren't exactly alone, but no one was paying attention to them. It was only recently that Dean had admitted to himself about his feelings for Cas and this was the first time they had been "alone" since then. Because of Dean's cowardice, Castiel still didn't know how he felt.

Dean's mind started going a mile a minute. What would they talk about in Sam's absence? What if he rambled, or got boring? Should he make a move now? Later? He didn't want to wait until Meg from school snatched Cas up before he did. Oh how he hated seeing her bloodthirsty eyes watch Cas day by day while they ate in the lunchroom. It was only a matter of time before she made her move to corrupt poor, innocent Castiel.

Cas was oblivious to all of this, of course. Dean risked sneaking a glance back to Cas, only to see him looking off into space, slurping his chocolate milkshake and looking very content. Dean couldn't begin to comprehend how someone could have the stress of school and being a teenager overall on their backs, but still look so blissful. A smile slowly tugged on his features while the realization of what he had to do caused his heart to skip a beat and flutter.

Just a bit.

Dean slammed the palms of his hands down on the table, a little bit harder than he intended to. Cas, now slightly startled, looked at Dean with a quizzical look on his face which only caused Dean's smile to grow wider.

"Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but do you think you could stop slurping for a second?"

Castiel was thoroughly confused now; Dean had suggested he get the milkshake and he couldn't tell why he wanted him to stop enjoying it, but nevertheless he complied with Dean's request and momentarily stopped drinking.

"Cas, uh, c'mere, please."

Cas noticed Dean was nervous from his posture and the way he wouldn't meet his eyes, but knowing Dean he probably just had a secret to tell him. Most likely it was the name of the latest girl Dean had his eyes set on. Being Dean's closest friend also meant that he was his main place to dispense his deepest and darkest secrets. This wasn't a problem of course since it did nothing but make their friendship and trust for one another grow stronger with each spilled secret. In fact, every now and again Cas would find himself enlightening Dean with a secret thing or two about himself without hesitation. However, each time Dean slipped the girl of the week's name into his ear, a surge of jealously would shoot through his veins. This caused his blood to feel as though it were boiling and his face would get red and hot, although he tried to put on his most supportive face for his friend.

But that was the thing.

Dean was _his_ friend. Dean was _his._ Not anybody else's, and especially not those girls'. The only person Cas didn't have a problem sharing Dean with was with Sam and the rest of Dean's family. Everyone else just didn't seem to get the memo that Dean was not for sale.

Cas realized that Dean was now making the "come closer" finger gesture so he leaned into the table slightly, giving him the opportunity to tell him the name of the darn girl and start the jealousy process all over again.

Finally, emerald green eyes met Castiel's as Dean gained the confidence to make eye contact again. This secret must be a doozy by the way he looked so dazed. Slowly, Dean started leaning in. Not towards his ear, Castiel noticed, but instead just straight forward. Cas could only imagine how terrified his face could have looked. Perhaps similar to a deer in headlights.

"Dean?"

It was whispered and before Cas knew what exactly was happening, lips were on his. A few seconds passed before it registered how he should respond, and then he was kissing back. Dean grabbed hold of Castiel's stupid blue tie that he wore everyday for no apparent reason and used it to pull him closer as Cas ran his fingers through Dean's fluffy, blond hair.

It was gentle at first, but then it turned more fierce, filled with teeth and tongue as months of pent up emotion spilled into it. As the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, both Dean and Castiel realized how long they had actually been waiting for this moment, subconsciously or not. It was everything they ever wanted and so much more.

They both felt as if electricity was running through them, as if they had finally closed a circuit, hearts beating rapidly. Dean noted that Castiel's mouth tasted of chocolate milkshake, which made the whole situation even sweeter.

Literally.

Pulling away for air, both panting, they had one of their famous staring contests. Although this one was different, somehow. Both of their pupils were surprisingly dilated and Dean was seconds away from closing the distance between them again when-

"It's about time!"

Dean and Cas immediately released each other and sat back down, both blushing furiously and refusing to make eye contact.

Sam, on the other hand, was now grinning from ear to ear as he scooted back into the seat beside Dean.

"I was gonna ask you guys if you wanted a turn with my new G.I. Joe, but it seems like you guys got enough action already!"

Sam automatically started laughing hysterically at his own joke. This caused a smile to tug at Castiel's features and soon he was laughing along with Sam. Dean joined in the raucous moments later.

Maybe, just this once, bringing your annoying little brother on your date wasn't so bad.


End file.
